The present invention relates to cooling apparatus and in particular to apparatus for deep freezing products.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,614, for apparatus for deep freezing foodstuffs to include a transportation device for the foodstuffs which includes a rotating drum. The drum is divided into a series of compartments by radial partition walls. Each compartment successively is loaded with a predetermined quantity of product to be frozen and a cryogenic fluid.
A product loading device and a device for spraying the cryogenic fluid into successive compartments are arranged adjacent each other at a position arcuately spaced from a removal device in the form of a chute for receiving the frozen products.
A disadvantage of this known apparatus is that it requires the injection into each compartment of a predetermined amount of cryogenic fluid which is sprayed into each compartment successively.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide an apparatus for cooling products which is inexpensive to produce and relatively simple to operate.